Silver Fire: Beneath you're Beautiful: A HiddenClan Challenge
by Willowdream of ForestClan
Summary: Most cats think that he is a murderer. She is the prettiest and shyest cat in the clan. Are these two cats destined to be together? I wrote this as a short story for a HiddenClan challenge.


**Silver Fire: Beneath your Beautiful: A HiddenClan Challenge**

* * *

**Allegiances**

**RiverClan**

**Leader:** Dewstar- _light bluish gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes (mate: Scalepelt)_

**Deputy: **Marshtail- _ginger and brown spotted tom with green eyes (mate: Buddingflower)_

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudyskies- _silver tabby she-cat with grayish blue eyes (apprentice: Spottedfawn)_

Spottedfawn- _light brown she-cat with golden flecks on her back, green eyes_

**Warriors:**

Scalepelt- _dark gray tom with amber eyes (mate: Dewstar)_

Greyheart- _very pretty gray she-cat with sky blue eyes_

Clawmark- _silver tabby tom with a pelt marked with scars, amber eyes_

Daisyheart- _white she-cat with dark gray ears, nose, paws, and tail, green eyes (mate: Mossybank, apprentice: Cloverpaw)_

Ambersplash_- ginger and white spotted she-cat with amber eyes (apprentice: Blackpaw)_

Mossybank- _brown tabby tom with amber eyes (mate: Daisyheart)_

Lionmane- _golden tom with fluffy 'mane' around his neck, green eyes_

Buddingflower_- white and ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes (mate: Marshtail)_

**Apprenitces:**

Cloverpaw- _brown and golden she-cat with green eyes (mentor: Daisyheart)_

Blackpaw- _black tom with amber eyes (mentor: Ambersplash)_

* * *

Greyheart sat outside the warriors den as the sun made her pelt turn silver. She spotted Lionmane walking up to her. 'Here we go again,' she thought.

"Hi Greyheart, do you want to share a vole?" Lionmane asked.

"No thank you Lionmane, I already ate," Greyheart sighed and shuffled away from him when he pushed his golden pelt into her.

Lionmane looked at his paws before he scampered away to chat with Ambersplash and Blackpaw. Greyheart spotted Clawmark parading into camp after what looked like a successful hunting patrol and she struggled to keep herself from hissing as he camp strutting over.

"What do you want?" Greyheart hissed.

"Seriously, you still think I murdered Cherrypaw and Dustypaw of WindClan?" Clawmark narrowed her eyes.

"Most cats _know_ you did," Greyheart shot back a reply.

Clawmark looked hurt for a second and Greyheart trotted out of camp.

"Wait, Greyheart, can I talk to you?" Clawmark called out.

Greyheart nodded her head and continued out of camp.

"I'm telling you, I would never murder apprentices," Clawmark's voice was sincere.

Something seemed to keep Greyheart from running off away from the tom. His normally dangerous looking amber eyes were shining with… could it be… love?

"Then who did?" Greyheart asked.

"Well, they were fighting each other by the lake shore and I went over there to break it up. Dustypaw pushed Cherrypaw into the lake were she couldn't swim. I tried to swim over to her but Dustypaw stopped me and I fought with him. He… he just went limb in my paws. I didn't mean to kill him," Clawmark explained.

Greyheart's eyes narrowed in thought before she let out a sigh, "I believe you."

"Thank you," Clawmark purred.

Greyheart wrapped her fluffy grey tail with Clawmark's thin silver one.

* * *

"Clawmark, wait for me!" Greyheart called out.

Clawmark turned and started to purr when he saw who had called him.

"I… I have news," Greyheart announced. "I'm expecting kits… our kits!"

Clawmark immediately grinned, "How many?"

"Cloudyskies says she can't tell for sure this early, but she thinks around two to three," Greyheart licked Clawmark's ear. "You're going to be a father."

"I'm going to be a father!" Clawmark repeated her words. "I'm going to be a FATHER!"

The two mates intertwined their tails and disappeared into the reeds.

* * *

"You have two sons and one daughter," Spottedfawn announced as Cloudyskies emerged from the nursery den behind her.

"Can I see them?" Clawmark asked.

Cloudyskies nodded her head as Clawmark rushed into the nursery.

Three little kits were sleeping beside Greyheart. There was one dark grey tom, a light gray tabby tom, and a silver tabby she-kit.

"They're wonderful," Clawmark nuzzled Greyheart. "What should we name them?"

"The silver tabby should be named Silverkit, how about Coalkit for the dark gray tom?" Greyheart asked.

Clawmark nodded his head. "What about Dustykit for the light gray tabby tom?"

Greyheart purred, "Silverkit, Coalkit, and Dustykit, our kits."

* * *

"Silverpaw, from now on you shall be known as Silverdove. StarClan honors your gentle heart and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan!" Marshstar announced.

Dewstar had lost her last life in a battle with ShadowClan, and now Clawmark and Greyheart were elders. Clawmark watched his kits become warriors proudly.

"Coalpaw, from now on you shall be known as Coalclaw. StarClan honors your skill and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan!" Marshstar paused. "Dustypaw, from now on you will be known as Dustyrock. StarClan honors your bravery and we welcome you as a full member of RiverClan!"

"Silverdove, Coalclaw, Dustyrock, Silverdove, Coalclaw, Dustyrock!" the clan cheered.

Clawmark and Greyheart intertwined tails as the sun-set and made the two lovers' pelts turn into silver fire.


End file.
